The present invention relates to the venting of EGR valves in an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a design for a baffle assembly for confining the ingress of water contaminants into an EGR vent.
Exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valves are known in the art. Generally, they restrict the exhaust gasses back into the cylinders for lowering nitrogen oxide emission levels caused by high combustion temperatures. Typically, exhaust gas recirculation valves include holes in the base thereof for intake when necessary. Because of the necessity of these vent holes, the positioning of the EGR valve in the engine compartment must be considered. Particularly, if the EGR valve is positioned too close to conditions which would cause water, road slurry and the like to enter the EGR valve, it may cause failure of the EGR valve. Of course, this is an undesirable condition. Typically in the past, EGR valves have been readily placed in positions of the engine compartment which do not receive very much road splash or the like. Therefore, there have been no problems with EGR valves in the past. However, in today""s market where redesigns of engine compartments and components are desirable for both cost savings and weight reductions, there has been interest in placement of EGR valves in other than ideal locations, in order to accommodate size, weight and manufacturing conditions. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide EGR valves which are improved such that placement of the EGR valve is less critical.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an EGR system having a single intake tube and a baffle assembly, for that tube. The baffle assembly includes a first baffle portion and a second over flow vent portion. A cover portion is included for preventing ingress of contaminants from above, and the baffle portion prevents contaminant ingress from below.
The EGR system of the present invention readily provides for venting of an EGR valve in a harsher environment where road splash may be evident. The EGR valve breather assembly blocks the ingress of contaminants from the lower end by way of a baffle assembly. Any splash or road debris which comes from above the baffle assembly is guarded by an upper cover portion which prevents inflow from water from above.